The Secret between a Captain and his Two Subordinates
by Charkoelle
Summary: After several years of being distant apart, two Wing Divers from the China branch decided to pay their former Captain a surprise visit. Things escalated further after that. Lemon. Fencer x Wing Diver x Wing Diver


**In case you haven't noticed, this story is used to be owned by DragonEmperror2810 but after a few discussions he decided to keep his profile SFW and delete his smuts. This EDF lemon here is one of his work in which I'll be adopting as of now so enjoy.**

 **Secrets**

"Man, this is such a drag." One of the Rangers commented, his AF20 rifle lazily slung over his shoulder. "Why do we have to stand guard in this hospital anyway?"

"Stop whining, Fifty-Five. We're here because of HQ's orders. That's that." His partner responded. Unlike him, he had his rifle resting on the wall barrel-first. With safety's on, of course. "The hospital we're in right now is one of the very few medical facilities that support us EDF troops. If this hospital falls, we're all as good as dead."

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't sign up into the EDF just to guard some random hospitals."

"Yeah well get use to it. With our current ranks, we won't be going anywhere anytime soon." He responded. "By the way, have you heard the rumors lately?"

His partner could only not grimly at that. "Yeah, he's here in this hospital, isn't he?"

A few years ago, a veteran Fencer was transferred here from a EDF branch headquarters in China. Such news would've proven nothing to be worried about if it weren't for the numerous words that revolved around said troop.

Based on the word that went around the base, the Fencer was responsible for the Retarius Massacre incident seven years ago in Taiwan, China where he singlehandedly decimated a legion of full-grown Retarius spiders before backup arrived to provide assistance. If that didn't sound badass enough, said Fencer only means of battling the creatures was a damaged Vibro Hammer and a partially-charged Shield with his primary Gallion Lightweight Cannons overheated and fresh out of ammo. Needless to say, he was in a tight spot. Yet, somehow, he managed to survive the onslaught with a few minor wounds. A true testament to how skilled the Fencer was even when he was all alone.

"So…what happened to him?"

"Honestly, I've no clue." He responded earnestly as he continued to spare the door glances every now and then. "Based on what I heard, he got badly injured in his latest mission in Los Angeles and was veered right here for immediate medical attention."

"Los Angeles…wait, isn't that where majority of our platoons went off to?"

Forty-Seven nodded grimly. "You said it."

"So if he was sent here then that means…" He trailed off, his face gone paler and paler as every syllable left his lips.

"Yup, it's the real deal out there. You and I don't stand a chance at all."

The two Rangers shivered. If a Fencer as strong as him was scrambled to the hospital then neither of them would definitely stand a chance out in the field as they were. If he knew any better, he'd say he found himself being utterly grateful for his current situation.

…

Meanwhile, as the two Rangers continued to complain about their boring duties without a single care in the world, a certain vehicle had drove into the drop off area of the hospital's front entrance with an audible screech. Unlike all the regular vehicles around them, the particular car was a sleek blue Audi R9 that has black tinted windows to prevent any prying eyes from seeing what's inside the car and an exhaust system whose roar might have probably shocked the whole premise to its very foundation.

Due to the sound it created as it screeched into a halt not to mention its dynamic colored body paint, it only took a few seconds for it to earn the attention of all the civilians in vicinity. Some looked at the R8 with looks of awe and envy while others gave it disapproving looks. Whoever drove that vehicle was no doubt a rich person, that's for sure.

If the civilians were surprised now, they were even more surprised when the doors simultaneously opened on both sides without making a single sound and a slender stocking-clad leg stepped onto the pavement.

All jaws instantly dropped to the ground when two gorgeous females emerged outside of the sports car, both dressed in an intricately-designed cheongsam dress of color blue and red respectively that hugged all of their voluptuous curves well. A golden dragon can be seen spiraling down said dresses starting from the shoulders till the hems. Seeing as how they have similar facial appearances to each other of sleek raven black hair that reached their lower backs and a pair of sharp topaz yellow eyes, it didn't take a lot to tell that they were twins.

Oblivious to the commotions they've made, the two supposed sisters glanced at the building, a fore looming serious looks on their delicate faces. "Are you sure this is the place, Xiao Ling?" The one with the blue cheongsam asked.

"Of course Xiao Ming, there is no mistaking it." The one in the red responded before averting her gaze to her sister and giving her a reassuring smile. "Let's go in now, shall we?"

"Yes. After you, Xiao Ling."

Just like what happened outside, the two was assaulted with more shocked looks from the people upon entering the main lounge area. Those who were walking in their line of path immediately found themselves rooted in their exact spot when the twins walked by.

"Excuse me." The one named Xiao Ling as soon as they arrived at the reception desk.

"Yes ma'am. Is there something we can help you with?" One of the reception nurse asked with a smile.

"Me and my sister Xiao Ming are looking for someone. We were told that he is recuperating in this hospital."

"Of course." Without missing a beat, the nurse proceeded on rapidly typing a few keys on her desk terminal. As if this was a daily routine for them. "May I have a name please?"

"Sergeant Raphael."

Frozen mid-click, the nurse stared at Xiao Ling as if she had just mentioned a taboo word. "I-I beg your pardon, ma'am?"

"Sergeant Raphael." She repeated. "Also known by codename Fortress."

"I'm sorry miss but we don't allow civilians to visit any of our EDF officers who are recuperating here. I'm afraid I'll have to ask the both of you to leave."

"…What?" Xiao Ling asked with a faltered smile.

"Xiao Ling, I think we should…" Whatever words she was about to say next, it immediately died in her throat when her older sister continued.

"Why not?"

"Only selected and approved EDF officials are allowed to visit Sergeant Fortress. I hope you understand."

Not having anything else to say, the nurse went back to regularly typing on her computer.

The twins eyed each other at that.

"How about this then?"

"Ma'am, I've already told you, we don't allow—" Unfortunately, she didn't have the opportunity to continue her sentence when Xiao Ling quietly handed over a familiar-looking flat piece of object to her. Confused, the nurse she took the card and examined it. She showed no reactions at first but that soon changed and nurse's face paled considerably when she finally realized what the thing was.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You two—" She stuttered uncontrollably as she looked back at the two sisters, realization finally dawned on her now that she got a really good look at them both. "You two are—"

Unfortunately, the trembling reception nurse found herself being silenced when a well-manicured index finger was pressed against her quaking lips, hushing her to be quiet.

"Sorry but me and my sister appreciate if you do not mention it. We would not want to cause a huge commotion here in the hospital now, do we?" Xiao Ling added with a sultry sweet smile, one that doesn't go well with the nurse's rapidly beating heart and blushing face. With the finger still pressed firmly against her lips, the nurse could only give a slow nod. "So how about it, miss nurse? Are we allowed to go in?"

The nurse nodded again, this time faster.

"And his ward number would be…?"

The nurse was quick to respond for this, "Fifth floor, east wing, ward D25."

She nodded in acknowledgement. "I see. Thank you for your cooperation, miss nurse. We will be taking our leave now." She thanked before turning to her twin sister once more. "Let us go, Xiao Ming."

"Of course, Xiao Ling."

…

The twin's journey to said ward was accomplished in a relative silence. They still attract the attention of all the people they passed by but they simply ignored in a professional manner, only choosing to give a nod of acknowledgement to the doctors and nurses that worked here all the while ignoring the leering stares that was being thrown at them.

Eventually, they arrived at the particular hydraulic-powered ward entrance mentioned by the reception nurse.

She was just about to open the door when she noticed her sister's troubled expression. "Is something wrong, Xiao Ming?" She asked.

She could only shook her head at that. "I-It is nothing, Xiao Ling." She replied hesitantly. "I am just worried, that is all."

"Xiao Ming, he is our captain, what is there to worry about?"

"What if he forgot about us? It has been a long time since we've seen him."

Smiling, she gave her sister a soft peck in the cheek. "Captainis one of the strongest Fencer in the EDF, he will never forget us that easily." She stated. "And if he does, we can always _refresh_ his memories just like last time, right?"

Xiao Ming's cheeks turned flushed pink at her sister's words. "R-Right."

Seeing her still concerned about it, she held her sister's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "Just trust your twin sister, okay?"

Still pensive, she averted her gaze back and forth between the door in front of them and her sister's reassuring hand. Finally, she smiled. "Okay."

Returning the smile with her own, she asked, "Ready?"

She nodded. "Ready."

Under a silent agreement, Xiao Ling pressed a specific key that prompted the hydraulic door to open with low-pitched hiss and the two twin sisters stepped in. Having expected the room to be occupied by their leader, the twins was shocked to find that said place was empty.

"Where is he, Xiao Ling?" Xiao Ming asked as she looked around the place.

"I…I do not know, Xiao Ming."

The two snapped out of their thoughts however when they heard flushing from their right followed by the distinctive sounds of a hydraulic door sliding open, prompting the two to avert their heads in said direction.

If there was a way to describe the man who stepped out of the shower in one word, it would definitely be Hunk because that's what he exactly look like.

With a towering height of six feet tall and a well-tanned muscular body that could put any well-known bodybuilders running for their money, he was easily the most gorgeous male they've ever seen in their life. It didn't help that he was still drenched from the shower and that the only means of clothing he had was the white towel that barely reached his knees.

Parting the wet locks of his long hair, said hot male was also surprised to see two girls staring at him.

"Oh hello, I didn't know I'll be having guests today." He remarked casually as if he wasn't drenched and half naked in front of two ladies. "Can I help you two with something?"

"…Captain Raphael?"

Said Fencer evidently froze upon hearing that. "That voice…" he spoke to himself. "Xiao Ling, Xiao Ming, is that you?"

In short moments, the two sisters found themselves enveloped in a warm yet wet hug with the Fencer. Due to the massive difference in their heights, the two's faces was pressed against his chest though that didn't seem to disturb the two ladies in the slightest.

"My, my, you two have grown!" He exclaimed with a mighty laugh, his wise eyes sparkled with joy at his two prized students as if he was a father who haven't seen his daughters for a very long time. "How have you two been?"

"We are good."

"We heard you have been injured in a mission. Are you alright?"

"Me? Injured?" Fortress practically scoffed at the allegation. "Please, I'm barely grazed but the HQ forced me to stay in this hospital for recuperation anyway. If you ask me, they're just making things worse by having me cramped here."

The two sisters glanced at each other, relieved smiles on each their lips. Looks like some things never changed and they won't have it any other way.

"So what brings you two far here in America?" He asked as he casually tossed the towel in his hand to the only chair available in the room. "I figured you two would be in charge of the Eastern bases more."

"HQ stationed us to be here for a few months." Xiao Ling explained. "Something about the troops here being fairly…incompetent?"

He snorted. "You got that right. Half of the troops here can barely handle a standard AF20 properly." He replied with a snort. "If anything, I'm better off going back to Japan where all the chaos is happening."

"As much as I want to talk about how crappy the military strength here in America." He began, crossing his bulky across his chest and giving his two students knowing glances. "I'm pretty sure you two aren't here just to visit your old sergeant, am I right?"

"We miss you very much, captain." Xiao Ling remarked in a very sensual manner. "Very much."

"Saying that you miss me can bring a wide variety of meaning, my dear." He said as he rested his hands on both sides of her well-defined hips. "Care to be more specific?"

She simply smiled. Without any warning in the slightest, Xiao Ling suddenly smashed her lips against his, surprising the latter who clearly didn't expect.

Whether if the Fencer approved of this action or not, he didn't show it. Instead, his grip on her hips tightened and he pulled her closer and to deepen the kiss further, much to the Wing Diver's impending joy. It was innocent kiss at first with the two simply pecking their lips. Over time though, Xiao Ling got bold with her actions when she licked his lips, begging for permission in which he graciously granted.

The French kiss was one-sided at first with Xiao Ling dominating over her beloved master but that soon took for a huge turn when he decided to show the main reason why he was called a sergeant in the first place.

Resting a hand on the back of the Wing Diver's head, Xiao Ling moaned into the kiss when her captain easily shoved his tongue into her mouth and writhe around with her tongue. Said Wing Diver happily returned the favor by wrapping her arms around his neck and got closer to him. Ever so often, the two would pull back to playfully flick their tongues against each other's lips and cheeks. If there was something that these two EDF soldiers were good at, it's that they're good French kissers.

As Xiao Ling went for a second round of French kiss, her facial expression sported a look of mild astonishment when she felt something hard rubbing against her inner thigh. Looking down, said shocked expression turned into a flirtatious one once she realized what it was.

"Well what do we have here?"

At some point in their three-way making out session, the knot of the bath towel that was wrapped around his lower torso had loosened, causing said small piece of fabric clothing to weightlessly fell to the tiled floor. Hence, revealing his massive member for the two sisters to see.

Fortress' cock was rather impressive to say the least. With a decent of length of seven-inch long and an irresistible girth, his cock can be easily classified as large even by a healthy man standard.

The two sisters obviously took absolute joy in this and soon found themselves kneeling by the bedside, hungrily looking at the piece of meat as if it was the most magnificent thing either.

"It is as big as we last seen it, is it not Xiao Ling?" The younger sister asked in amazement, her cheeks flushed upon seeing his manhood once more.

Her elder sister could only lick her lips in agreement at that. "Indeed Xiao Ming."

"You two like what you see?"

The two sisters could only nod with dazed look on their faces at that.

"Then it's all yours."

More eager than ever, the two sisters gladly accepted the offer and began working on his member. Xiao Ling started off by giving the tip of his rod a few test licks before proceeding on running her tongue up and down his shaft once she had gotten accustomed to his masculine-like taste. Xiao Ming on the other hand found absolute delight in sucking on one of his hairy testicles as if it was the most delicious piece of candy she ever had in her life. All the while, the two would look up to him to gauge his response. Needless to say, they were pleased with what they saw.

Meanwhile, Raphael let out groans of pleasure at all the oral attention his cock was receiving. His groans turned into slightly louder grunts when the two started using their soft hands to professionally stimulate his manhood by rapidly stroking his length and fondling his testicles. Before long, his manhood was drenched in a thin layer of their saliva.

"Do you like this, captain?" The older ravenhead asked as she continued to stroke his lengthy member while sensually flicking her tongue at the tip of his cock where trails of pre-cum started to come out.

He chuckled and gently patted her by the head. "Very much, my dear." He complimented before grinning widely. "But I got this feeling that's not all you've got."

Xiao Ling simply smirked at him mischievously.

Before the Fencer could even say anything, he immediately did take a double take when Xiao Ling suddenly swallowed his whole member down her throat in one swift move until her lips touched the base of his shaft; an act that he more or less didn't expect. He didn't have time to worry about it when she pulled it out and slammed it back in, earning Xiao Ling another long moan from his captain.

Unfortunately, as enjoyable as it was, the excitement was about to come to an end when he felt something boiling down in his groan below.

"I'm going to cum soon!"

Rather than ceasing their actions all at once, the word of warning seemed to do the opposite instead as the two sisters began sucking and licking at his penis and testicles with twice the vigor.

With a guttural groan that would put a tiger's roar to shame, Fortress grabbed the two sisters by the back of their heads, pulled them back to considerable length and released his entire load on them.

Rather than resisting, the two happily returned the rather rough gesture by parting open their respective lips wide open and eagerly waiting for what was about to come.

The ejaculation long lasted for ten good seconds. By the time he was done, the twin sisters and the floor around them were covered in his warm thick semen almost to the point that they didn't look recognizable. Even their beautifully-designed cheongsam weren't excluded from the process.

Despite all that was happening, there was no hint of anger on their faces. If anything, the act of releasing his essence on them seemed to make them delighted than ever.

"Delicious as always."

Said elder sister snapped out of daze when she heard whimpering beside her. Glancing to said direction, she saw her sister biting her lower lip while her hands were pressed tightly against her crotch.

"X-Xiao Ling, I do not think I can hold myself back any longer." To prove her point, she lifted the hem of her cheongsam dress, revealing her soaking wet lacy white panties.

Xiao Ling bitted her lower lip. "Me too, Xiao Ming." Just like her younger sister, her black panties were also already soaking wet from the little foreplay.

"Then go on ahead, you first, Xiao Ming." She offered, much to her surprise.

"A-Are you sure, Xiao Ling?"

Smiling, she gave her younger sister another peck in the cheek. "Yes, I am sure."

"Alright then."

Fortress smiled as he watched the exchange between the twins. The first time they joined his squad, the two Chinese sisters were literal spoiled brats, often bickering and going at each other's necks at everything that came into their mind. It was nice to see them both growing into two mature ladies. No innuendos intended, of course.

Standing on her two feet for a brief moment, Xiao Ming carefully slid her white panties off and tossed it aside with an audible splat, revealing her glisteningly moist vagina for everyone in the room to see.

Standing on her knees, she carefully adjusted her body so that her entrance was in line with his already-rigid cock. Once she was sure that the trajectory was correct, she carefully descended down.

A hitched gasp escaped her lips when the tip of his cock touched her womanhood. It quickly turned into a small whimper when her lips parted open and the first inch of his cock went in. Xiao Ming winced in pain as every inch goes by but held it back and continued on anyway.

Meanwhile, Fortress let out a grunt of his own as well at the penetration. He was half-tempted on shoving his cock straight up her womb due to how aggravatingly slow she was but ultimately decided against it. She was one of his prized pupils, after all.

Before long, his cock was buried inside her.

The whole room fell into a comfortable silence. The only sound that can be heard in the room was Xiao Ming's heavy panting as she tried to readjust herself with the cock that was now inside her womanhood.

Throughout the while, Raphael kept silent and resorted to rubbing her thighs as means to soothe her senses. Fortunately, the long wait was proven to be worth it when Xiao Ming finally lifted herself up until only the tip of his cock was touching her clit before bringing herself back down in one fluid motion. The two let out of moans of pleasure at the brief pleasure. She then proceed on repeating her actions over and over again, progressively getting faster with every thrust as the pain ebbed away and was replaced with pure ecstasy.

"Ah captain, you are so deep inside me!"

Raphael grunted with every thrust but still managed to sport a grin his well-chiseled face. "And you're still tight as ever, my dear!"

As Xiao Ming continued to bounce up and down his hips in a cowboy position, his eyes were fixated on the two flesh mounds that were bouncing in tandem on her chest. He quickly relocated his hands from her delicious thighs to them instead.

"Ah captain, not there!" She cried but he downright ignored it.

Whether if he heard her pleas or not, he didn't show it.

Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Fortress reached out and ripped open her cheongsam top and white bra altogether. Her orbs jiggled wildly at the momentary freedom but soon found themselves caught in another confinement once more when Fortress claimed both assets and began kneading them with his muscular hands.

"Ah wait captain, that is too rough!" She cried out. Despite what she said however, Xiao Ming's hands were wrapped tightly around his forearms , silently urging him to continue on.

Ignoring her cries of pleasure, Fortress lavished the soft texture of Xiao Ming's breasts as if they were baking dough. One instant, he'd pressed her breasts together until the fully-erected nipples rubbed against each other. Next, he'd pulled them to the opposite direction as if to determine just how firm they were. He'd even tweak and pull her nipples to tease her as well, earning him a yelp of delight from her.

As happy as he was, he was also mildly surprised at something. The Xiao Ming and Xiao Ling he knew back then was considerably flat-chested, has a height that barely reached his chest and a comparatively scrawny body. To see them being the voluptuous women they are right now was downright a huge development. Just how much have his two students truly grown in the last few years?

Sadly, he didn't have time to contemplate about such trivial matters when he felt the familiar churning sensation down in his testicles, warning him of his impending release. Xiao Ming must've felt it as well as she immediately increased her pace.

"I'm about to cum soon!" He warned.

Much to his surprise however, Xiao Ming cried out the opposite response he expected her to say upon receiving a warning that may threatened her marital state.

"Yes!" She exclaimed in utter ecstasy. "Yes, yes, cum inside me! Fill me up with your seeds, sergeant!"

Clamping his hands on her slender waist in a vice grip, he decided to give the younger twin a helping hand and strongly thrust his manhood up just when she was about to go down on him one last time. Xiao Ming didn't expect this and soon found herself screaming her lungs out in absolute delight when she felt his manhood touching her cervix followed by a wave of his warm essence that goes straight into her womb. His orgasm long lasted for a good ten seconds before it finally died down.

As she removed his member out, Xiao Ming practically collapsed her back on the bed, exhausted. Excess cum bubbled out of her vagina and onto the sterilized bed sheet but she was far too overwhelmed to actually notice it.

"T-That was amazing." She slowly gasped, her cum-stained breasts rising up and down with every breathing.

"Indeed it was." The Fencer chuckled. "But I'm afraid we're not done just yet, my dear."

"Huh?" Glancing back down, Xiao Ming could only gasp when she discovered that Fortress' member was still as hard as rock. As if he was unfazed by the orgasm.

"Looks like I'll need to take over."

Before she could ask what he meant, Fortress grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over stomach-first, prompting the female to go on her hands and knees on the bed.

Glancing back at her captain, Xiao Ming had a mixed expression of fear, excitement and utter anticipation as she watched him stroke his manhood a few times, making sure it was well-lubricated with their mixed juices before aiming it at her entrance again.

"Ready for another round, Xiao Ming?"

"Y-Yes please."

Chuckling at the hint of doubt in the tone of voice she was using, Raphael gave Xiao Ming's butt cheeks a reassuring pat. "Rest assured, my dear…" He informed. "I won't go easy on you."

And with that, he penetrated her once more.

Having still in the process to regain her breathing, Xiao Ming let out a long scream of ecstasy at sudden intrusion and eventually found herself crying out moans after moans for the umpteenth time of that day as he began slamming his member in and out of her vagina.

Compared to Xiao Ming's bouncing on his cock method before that, Fortress' uncalled approach was far more 'rougher'. With every thrust, her ample breasts grown jiggled wildly all over the place, a loud flesh clapping sound resonated all over the ward and the sturdy bed creaked from all the strain.

Gripping the bed sheets tightly, Xiao Ming continued to moan loudly to the heavens as small traces of saliva trailing down from the sides of her lips. She tried to beckon him to stop but the amount of pleasure she was receiving all at once had made it came out as incoherent cries of pure bliss instead.

He was like a piston mercilessly ramming her insides over and over again without showing a single sign of slowing down.

Unable to resist herself, Xiao Ming flexibly arched her back – impromptu providing him with more leverage to fondle her chest more – and craned her neck to give him a sloppy backward wet French kiss. Raphael graciously accepted the offer and deepened the kiss more. Compared to the brief three-way they had a while ago, this one was far much intense and long. It seemed the docile little sister had finally started to show her greedy side of herself and Raphael didn't mind this in the slightest.

Eventually, his work was about to come to an end when he felt the familiar sensation of his cock twitching. He grinned.

"I hope you're ready! I'm about to cum again!" He cried out with an audible groan. "Here I come!"

With one mighty guttural groan, he grabbed her waist, thrust deep into her vagina and ejaculated inside her, filling her insides up to the brink one last time with his delicious thick essence. As it turned out, Xiao Ming was also nearing her limits as well and simultaneously had had her last orgasm when she felt a warm sensation in her womb.

Once he finished unloading his semen into her and the adrenaline rush finally died down, the younger sister's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she practically collapsed onto the bed head-first in a heap of mess, completely and utterly spent.

Wiping away the sweat from his brows, Raphael gazed at his handiwork with a proud yet apologetic look. As enjoyable as it was, Xiao Ming looked battered up than he originally intended her to be with how partially-ruined her clothes were not to mention how messy she was being drenched in his excessive amount of cum. Nevertheless, Raphael tossed the towel he used before over her heaving body in case she wanted to clean herself up once she woke up.

Right now, he had another prey to worry about.

"Now where's that sister of yours?"

"Right here sergeant~~"

Following the source of the significantly flirty voice, the captain nearly had a turn on at what he saw. Apparently, Xiao Ling was already one step ahead of him and had already stripped herself bare naked on one corner of the room, each piece of her clothing nonchalantly scattered all across the white floor and was wriggling her bare ass for him to see. The only thing she had left was the jade stone collar that was coiled around her neck.

"I hope you are not tired just yet, sergeant." She challenged as she sensually walked up to him. "It would be a shame if you stop now."

"I appreciate the thought." He remarked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "But it'll take more than just that to stop me."

Xiao Ling shivered in excitement when he teasingly rubbed his shaft along her clit. Out in the battlefield, he was recognized as one of the well-disciplined elite Fencers existing, capable of doing extraordinary feats that the other three classes weren't capable of doing, a true role model for the people around the globe. But once he's in bed, he's an entirely different man.

"You two are such naughty students, you know that?" He commented as he traced a calloused finger along the lips of her moist womanhood, causing the woman to shiver in unbearable excitement. "Doing this with your sergeant who is way much older than you are."

"It cannot be helped. You're the only one who can satiate the two of us." She answered. "And please stop teasing me. I cannot hold myself back any longer."

As if to prove her point, a trickle of her juice dripped down her inner thighs as his finger brushed against her sensitive clit.

"Well then, I better not disappoint my two favorite students."

Crouching his comparatively taller height down a bit, Fortress wrapped his muscular arms around her calves and easily hoisted her off her feet. With a brief yelp, Xiao Ling swiftly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his.

As passionate as it was, there was also a hint of primal urge being thrown inside the kiss. And it didn't look like both sides intended on giving up anytime soon. If anything, they began feeling friskier as seconds goes by.

Feeling frisky than ever, Fortress fondled her round bubbly butt as if his life depended on it while the fingers of his other hand was plunged inside her anus, gently probing the sensitive inner flesh.

Xiao Ling was having the time of her life.

How could have they forgotten this feeling?

The merciless thrusting of his sergeant's massive cock, the rough tending of his combat-bred hands against her butt, the larger-than-usual digits of his that was massaging the insides of her back door not to mention the sensational feeling of her sensitive nipples brushing against his broad pectorals. The ferociousness of his tongue against hers as it roamed her oral cavern.

How could have they forgotten this wonderful sensation so easily?

Were they dense about it to realize it by themselves?

Or do they simply forced ignorance because they're too embarrassed to reveal that they need him?

Closing her eyes shut, Xiao Ling's inadvertently went back to the first time they've made love with their captain seven years ago…

…

" _A-Ah!" A young Xiao Ling cried out in pure ecstasy. "Yes, right there! Keep going right there!"_

 _The night before he departed off to America, the twins decided to brew up a little congratulatory party in their teacher's apartment to celebrate the occasion. It was meant to be a night where they were supposed to enjoy the remaining times they have left with their captain but things escalated further than they meant to be once alcohol was brought into the mix._

 _With multiple articles of clothing and empty bottles of wine being strewn across the living room, the twins found themselves making heated love with their beloved captain. It was hard to tell whether if it was due to the alcohol in their system or their hormones but none of the three complained, not even once._

 _Having his muscular arm coiled around her thigh, Raphael mercilessly pounded into a young Xiao Ling's womanhood over and over again on the living room's sofa while simultaneously engaged in a sloppy yet passionate French kissing session with a young Xiao Ming who's trembling yet frisky hands were busying roaming up and down his well-chiseled body. He gladly returned the gesture by plunging his fingers in her wet womanhood and professionally massaging her virgin inner walls_

" _Captain…" Xiao Ming feebly whispered out as the two broke the kiss for the sake of fresh air, leaving a long trail of mixed drool for the young sister to eagerly slurp on. "I love you…"_

" _M-Me too…!" Xiao Ling added in between her cries of pleasure. "We love you so much, captain!"_

 _If Raphael was shocked by this revelation, he didn't show it. Instead, he gave them both a knowing smile, as if he already knew this first hand. "I love you two as well."_

" _C-Captain, I'm about to cum soon!"_

" _M-Me too, captain…" Despite not having done anything, the very sight of her older sister as she was mercilessly rammed by their captain nonetheless had excited her to no end and she can already feel small trails of her juices trickling down her inner thighs simply from her ministrations alone._

 _Grinning, the Fencer can already feel himself reaching his limit as well if his pulsating cock was any indication._

" _Then lets all cum together now, shall we?"_

 _The twin sisters couldn't agree more than that._

 _Clenching on the fabrics of the couch they were on, Xiao Ling tried her very best to hold herself back as means to prolong the pleasure but to no avail. She already reached her utmost limit and there was no way to stop it._

" _Captain Raphael!"_

 _Finally, the teacher and students reached their climax when Raphael suddenly let out a guttural roar into the skies and came, releasing torrent after torrent of his godly essence into her throbbing womanhood._

 _Unable to handle the sheer amount of pleasure, she blacked out. The last thing Xiao Ling ever heard was her captain's deep yet comforting voice as he muttered sweet nothings into her ears._

…

Xiao Ling stirred from her sleep to the feeling a muscular arm wrapped around her waist protectively. Rather than shrugging it off, she simply smiled and snuggled closer into it as she already knew who it belonged to.

"Finally awake, I see."

Gazing up, Xiao Ling was met with the sight of her grinningly handsome captain whose captivating eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Captain…?" She said dreamily as she absentmindedly reached for his goatee as if to make sure that this wasn't a cruel wet dream. Luckily, it really wasn't.

Said Fencer could only chuckle as he let her touch him. "If I have a dollar for everytime you two call me Captain, I won't be a Captain to you two anymore which I am actually." He remarked and she could only pout in return. If that was meant to be a joke then she wasn't entertained in the slightest. "But yes, it's me."

Resting a palm on his broad chest, Xiao Ling adjusted her body so that she was now laying on her side. Not enough to leave his warm touch but enough so that she can have a decent view of her former leader as she continued to lay there on the bed. "Where is Xiao Ming?" She asked upon noticing her absence.

"In the showers cleaning herself up." He replied, pointing a finger to the shower. Sure enough, the two can hear the distinctive sound of the shower head running from the bathroom.

Looking around the room, the older sister soon realized that she saw that her clothes were missing.

"And our clothes?"

"I asked the nurse to send them off to the laundry along with your sister's to be cleaned a whiel ago. They should be done right about now actually." Xiao Ling gave him a deadpanned look at that. "Rest assured. The nurse is a close friend of mine so you don't have to worry about a thing."

She sighed in relief. "That is good to hear." With that out of the way, the Wing Diver decided it was time to ask the million dollar question. "So did you enjoy our surprise?"

His firm chest rumbled as he let out a hearty chuckle. "Well I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't."

"That's good to know." She giggled. "Because you'll be having plenty of it now that we're both here in America along with you."

"That reminds me, how long did you say you're going to stay here?"

"Probably eight months, give or take."

"Have you found a place to stay?"

"Not yet but we are planning on staying at a hotel room throughout the time we're here." She answered before glancing at him with a sultry gaze. "Why do you ask?"

Raphael pretended to consider about this. "Hm…Well, I might have a few guest rooms to spare back at my place." He mentioned before looking at her. "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea and I am sure Xiao Ming will say the same thing." She agreed before snuggling closer to him for additional warmth. "We look forward to staying with you again, captain."

Chuckling one last time, Raphael gave her a quick peck in the forehead. "I know you do, my dear."

 **Thanks for watching, do leave a review if you want to see more EDF lemony goodness. I'm not as good as DragonEmperror2810 but I'll try my best to meet all of your expectations ;)**


End file.
